


Decorating the Tree

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written a couple of years ago for Dante_s_hell for Fandom Stococking 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Decorating the Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dante_s_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_s_hell/gifts).



> Written a couple of years ago for Dante_s_hell for Fandom Stococking 2012.

Danny let himself into the beach house slowly, tired out after the long day but at least they had three days off over Christmas. Steve had gone straight home from work but Danny had detoured to Rachel’s to give Gracie a Christmas Eve present and say goodnight to her.

Danny knew Steve needed some time to himself, he’d been distant in the days leading up to Christmas and Danny knew without having to ask the reason for his distance. His mother’s reappearance earlier in the year had thrown Steve for a loop and to anyone who didn’t know him well Steve appeared to have dealt with it and moved on. Danny knew different though, Christmas had brought up so many memories for Steve along with a mountain of regrets.

Steve didn’t usually dwell on the past and what could have been but Danny knew that the knowledge of so many missed occasions and opportunities had hit his partner hard. Late at night, under the cloak of darkness Steve had talked of the happy family Christmases he’d spent as a child at the beach house, with his parents and Mary.

He got halfway through the door before he stopped at the sight in front of him. Steve was kneeling in the middle of the living room floor, a six foot tree was set up in the corner of the room and the floor around him was covered in tree decorations.

“Hey Babe.” Danny said softly as he shut the door and picked his way over to where Steve was kneeling.

Steve sniffed and rubbed a hand over his face before turning to him.

“Hey, Danno. Gracie settle down okay?”

“Yeah, not sure she’s going to believe in Santa for much longer. Didn’t think you were into the decorating thing.”

“I know I haven’t bothered with a tree before but seeing Doris reminded me that the old decorations were in the garage. I was kinda late choosing the tree so it’s a bit ragged but the decorations are okay, look, there’re things on here that Mary and I made when we were kids.” He gave Danny a watery grin and Danny couldn’t help grinning back, Rachel’s tree had a few similar decorations which Gracie had made over the years.

“Aren’t you going to decorate it?” Danny asked gently.

“I was waiting for you; I wanted to do it together.” Steve replied.

Steve had brought new lights for the tree and he strung them on carefully, then they hung the decorations on together, bantering playfully over the best places for each of the small treasures, with Steve recalling the stories behind some of the items. Finally Danny stood back to allow Steve to place the golden filigree star on the top of the tree.

“Ready?” Danny asked, standing by the light switch.

Steve nodded and Danny threw the switch, plunging the house into darkness for a few seconds until Steve switched on the tree lights.

“I think this calls for eggnog.” Danny said with a grin.

Ten minutes later they were curled up together on the couch, eggnog and gingerbread cookies in hand and a pile of presents under the tree.

As the clock slipped from Christmas Eve to Christmas Day Danny pulled Steve closer into his arms and kissed him. “Merry Christmas, Babe.”

“Merry Christmas, Danno.” Steve whispered back. “Thanks for being here; you know I wouldn’t have got through these past couple of years without you.”


End file.
